


Run In

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid, Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Flashbacks, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Sun Wukong is gone. While everyone looks for him, Tripitaka runs into an imposter.
Relationships: Monkey King & Sandy, Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King & Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Run In

**Author's Note:**

> Another flashback piece, this one about Macaque a bit!

Pigsy hit the ground with a grunt. Shadow copies of the dark monkey jumped on him before he could get up. He frantically scrambled for his rake. A dark chuckle warned him before a booted foot kicked it away. “You know, you’re a little harder then what I expected.”

Pride overtook the horror for a moment. “Thank you-!”

A hand wrapped around his ear and squeezed. “Harder to _not_ overpower, I mean.” The monkey knelt, looking him over with a smirk. “Well, I was originally intending to just replace Wukong, but it wouldn’t be too hard to copy you…”

“What did you do with Wukong?” He demanded. All Pigsy really knew was that he and the master had some kind of argument and Wukong had run off. Sandy and him had returned from food shopping to find Tripitaka bawling his eyes out. They had split up to find him, although Pigsy really hadn’t put in the effort-

Well, look where that got him.

“ _Monkey_!” 

Pigsy froze at the voice. The monkey- had he introduced himself before?- did the opposite, head turning at the direction of Tripitaka’s voice, smirk growing meaner. “ _Monkey! Can we please talk about this?_ ”

“Well, that’s my cue.” A dark flash overcome the monkey. When it faded, Pigsy was looking at Sun Wukong. “Now, you stay quiet.” Panicked, the pig opened his mouth to do the opposite of that. A shadow clamped a hand over his mouth before he could scream for Tripitaka to run.

Not-Wukong gave Pigsy one last salute before disappearing.

* * *

This was probably going to give all his disciples heart attacks. But Tripitaka was so sick of being the damsel in distress. If he couldn’t escape from actual, physical danger, he could at least try to repair the relationship damage.

Right now, he was scrambling up a steep hill. Hopefully, when he got to the top, he could at least see some sign of where Wukong had gone. He dug his staff in and tried his best to inch forward. His foot slipped, there was an creak from the staff, and Tripitaka-

Did not fall back.

A furred hand had grabbed his wrist, his other wrist being grabbed gently as well, steadying him. “Monkey!” he said, looking up with a smile. His smile froze as he met the eyes of his first disciple.

Something was wrong.

Something was wrong, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

* * *

Wukong’s eye twitched.

Empty.

“I swear to Buddha, if he pulls this shit again, I’m going to eat him myself.” He grumbled. Sandy and the horse exchanged confused looks as the monkey started examining the campsite.

“When has he disappeared before?”

“When we ran into Pigsy. We got into an argument and I left to cool off and get some food.” He grinned when he found familiar tracks. “When I got back, he had gone off to talk to the pig himself. I found his tracks. Maybe he’s with Pigsy.” The two followed the sandal tracks, leaving the horse at the campsite, only for the tracks to disappear.

Wukong looked around, confused. “Hey!” Sandy said, breaking him from his study. He turned to see the fish hold up a familiar rake. His heart sank when he realized that the ends were shiny and red. After so long of travelling together, he was able to recognize the scent of Pigsy’s blood.

“We…need to find them both. Now.”

* * *

Something was wrong.

Tripitaka didn’t look away from his disciple. Instead, he carefully pried one of his hands free to raise it, drawing close to Wukong’s face. The monkey enjoyed it whenever he and the monk were touching- he chalked it up to the five hundred years being stuck under a mountain. Whenever he did this, the real Wukong instantly leaned into the touch.

This one didn’t.

Instead, he gave Tripitaka a puzzled look. “Uh, what’ca doing there?”

He pulled his hand back. “Nothing. Random question though…what’s my favorite dessert?” It was peach buns. Wukong always stole a week’s worth whenever he did something especially risky in a city, like the prank he had tried to pull with the boiling oil, as a form of a silent apology.

There was an awkward moment of silence. “You…don’t have one? I mean, I’m guessing-” He stopped when he saw the look on his face, the friendliness replaced with exasperation. “Damnit kid. I already have to replace the pig-” He was cut off by Tripitaka slamming his staff into his face. There was a shout of pain and his other wrist was free so the imposter could grab his face.

He didn’t waste any time, sprinting away.

Tripitaka didn’t dare scream for help. Instead, he just ran, blindly hoping that he was going the right way. There was the sound of footsteps behind him and then something slammed into him. They went tumbling heads over heels.

The monk landed on his back, paling at the sight he looked up at.

The Wukong imposter glared down at him, dark blood leaking from his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> I do fic prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr!


End file.
